1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for estimating the inlet pressure of the compressor of a refrigeration cycle system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, an automotive refrigeration cycle system including a compressor driven by a vehicle engine for compressing a refrigerant, a cooler for cooling a high-temperature high-pressure refrigerant discharged from the compressor, a decompressor for reducing the pressure of the refrigerant cooled by the cooler and an evaporator for evaporating the refrigerant reduced in pressure by the decompressor has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-142094).
This conventional automotive refrigeration cycle system further includes a blower for blowing air toward the evaporator, in which the refrigerant is evaporated by absorbing heat from air sent from the blower. As a result, air sent from the blower is cooled by the refrigerant in the evaporator.